Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to heated substrate supports.
Description of the Related Art
Process chambers and components present within process chambers which are used in the fabrication of electronic devices and micro-electromechanical structures (MEMS) and are frequently constructed from aluminum and aluminum-containing materials, such as aluminum nitride. However, the components are susceptible to erosion from halogen-containing cleaning plasma and gases frequently used to clean process chamber interiors. The erosion reduces the usable life of the process chamber components, and, additionally, introduces undesirable defects and contamination into the processing environment. The erosion of a heated substrate support is of particular concern due to the direct contact of the heated substrate support with processed substrates, affecting the wafer thermal uniformity, film deposition rate, and density. The erosion of a heated substrate support is of particular concern due to also the higher temperature and the easier formation of AIFx that redeposits on internal chamber surfaces, increasing the potential for introducing particle and contamination to the substrates.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for heated substrate support that is less susceptible to erosion.